Cremated remains memorial containers that have a picture frame for holding a picture of the deceased loved-one (e.g., a person or pet) whose remains (ashes) are contained therein are known in the art.
A problem with such conventional containers is that when a surviving loved one wishes to replace the deceased loved-one's picture, removal of the picture exposes the remains, thereby possibly upsetting the surviving loved one.
Another problem with conventional containers is that different containers are needed to hold pictures having portrait and landscape orientations (i.e., one container type is needed for portrait-oriented pictures in which the up/down direction in the image is aligned with the long edge of the rectangular picture, and another container type is needed for landscape-oriented pictures in which the up/down direction in the image is aligned along the short edge of the rectangular picture).
Another problem with convention containers is that, particularly when used to contain the remains of a pet, the production cost of the container must be minimized.